Kili'dram the Cowardly
History Kili'dram forgets when he was firstborn, except that it was sometime during the Winter of age 583. Kili'dram was a powerful, yet lonely wizard that loved nature. He used his magic to make friends for himself and help protect his village. He would eventually become a monstrously powerful wizard by the age of 32. He had discovered the true names of two powerful outsiders, a Shemhazian and a Crucidaemon, which helped cement his spot. He even managed to make his familiar a giant Centipede! But, everything changed when his village was attacked. He returned home to find his village burned to the ground, and everyone he ever knew or loved killed. Having lost his parents, his sister, his wife, and his three kids, he began to fear for his life. Within the forest, he began to breed a special plant. He fed it blood every day and then killed himself, his familiar, and three other centipedes. Their magic fused together, and they were reborn together as a Moss Lich. Now fused with the last loved ones in his life, he decided to escape to some far off place. Maybe as some form of divine punishment or dramatic irony, he managed to teleport to the continent of Lerak. The wizard would spend a few centuries creating his magnum opus, the Sovereign Tower. It was nearly two hundred years before it was finished, and it still grows to this day. It protects his magical garden that holds his Mossy seed. Moss grows throughout the entire temple, overgrown from his aura of life. After spending so much time modifying the tower, he decided that he would start to make the land around him roomier! He had gone a lot more emotional at that point, forgetting his past and even his name. His only company was the Demon and the Daemon bound to him, whom he paid in the souls of bandits or monsters that tried to attack him in the early days. His loneliness was etched into the towers magic, slowly turning the land into a much more beautiful and overgrown place according to his Moss lich nature. It would further modify the life there with compulsion. Over the years, even the very minerals in the earth would start to grow into humanoid shapes, which enticed Father on his walks to awaken them. He would awaken plants, animals, minerals, and dirt alike to create himself a new family that would replace the one he lost. Now he stands as Father Reberain, of the Reborn Lands. Everything that his eye can see is personally engineered by his own two hands. He rests happily with his children, creating more as time goes on and he learns how to better make them. Appearance Kili'dram is a senile old man who just loves bugs a little too much. At least, thats what most people think when they first see him. His back is coated in a thick chitin shell, two centipede tails hanging out of the second to last plate next to his head. A thick purple horn erupts from his wrinkled forehead. His horn is the last sign of his first familiar, Kevin. His legs and shell are natural centipedes that he can reveal whenever he wants, or revert back to his own flesh. He normally wears long, tattered robes that his children knitted for him. His skin has aged into a lilac purple, wrinkly and crawling with centipedes. His most striking feature is his green eyes. His pupils are entirely black, while the sclera is entirely green.